Stal Wiki:Requests for Access
This is where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights, as well as vote on users who are candidates for those rights. If an admin or rollbacker is being unruly, breaking the rules, or anything else similar to that, a user may request their demotion. The user must place a good reason to do so or they may be blocked if it is for no reason. Rules for Request Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. However, if there is little activity, a user may request and have the time be shortened to 5 days. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted. However, the owner of the wikia may give instant promotion if they feel the candidate should really be a Rollbacker. Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership. In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted. The owner of the wikia may also instantly give a candidate instant admin rights if they feel said candidate really deserve it or have/can help out very well. If the user isn't trusted fully, they have to get Rollback before running for admin rights. Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). How to request Follow the following instructions to place your request. #Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: User:USER (RANK) (talk · ) 2.Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Requests Promotion Demotion Rules To vote, a user must: *Be an active member for at least a month. *Have a minimum of 150 mainspace edits. Or *Be an admin. Templates *Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total *Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total *Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total *An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3.